Lucius Fox (Earth-2331)
Professor Lucius Fox is the creator of the Watchmen and founder of the Fox Institute. His dream of peaceful coexistence between Inhumans and Humans has long been the driving force for the Watchmen. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Fox is among the world's greatest masterminds. Biography 'Early Life' Lucius Fox was born into a wealthy family and was the son of a surgian named Nicholas Fox. His powers come into light when he read the mind of a man who could have saved his father from a terrible accident. That man ended up marrying Lucius' mother, Martha Fox. Lucius would work with the caring love of his mother, always backing him up to solve problems and be a genius she knew he was since the beggining. He entered college when he was 16 and earned a bachelor's degree in biology within 2 years and did post-graduate studies in Oxford, earning a degree in biophysics and genetics. At graduate school, he met a woman named Amanda Waller and the two fall in love but he was soon drafted to go back to his homeland following his mother's death. During that time, he receives a letter from her explaining that she has found another man. He later discovers that it was the abusive Nathaniel Essex. Powers and Abilities Powers Professor Lucius Fox is an Alpha-Level Inhuman, said to possess the most powerful brain in existence, to be the world's greatest telepath and possesses vast psionic powers: *'Telepathy:' Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles. With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Mind, he can connect to every mind on a planet. *'Telepathic Illusion:' ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak:' can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Psi Link:' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Telepathic Camouflage:' ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Mind Blast:' ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *'Mind Control:' ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *'Mind Possession:' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *'Mind Alteration:' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Mental Amnesia:' ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. *'Psionic Shield:' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *'Psionic Blasts:' can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Mental Detection:' can sense the presence of anotherInhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mind Transferal:' able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *'Absorb Information:' ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter on a low level with the energy of his thoughts. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' A natural genius, Fox is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Lucius is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Iron Man, and Darkseid. *'Military Training: '''Lucius served in the United States Military, secretly employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. *'Expert Fighter:' In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. *'Knowledge of the body: '''As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Fox's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his age, he has maintained an impressive Olympic chassis long since before he founded the Watchmen and GothCorp, and has kept himself in perfect condition ever since. Category:Earth-2331 Category:Characters of Earth-2331 Category:Males of Earth-2331 Category:Heroes of Earth-2331 Category:Watchmen (Earth-2331) Category:Fox Institute (Earth-2331) Category:Inhumans (Earth-2331) Category:Grey Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Geniuses Category:Telepathy Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Versions of Professor X Category:Increased Mobility Category:Artists